maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Blockbuster/Black Heaven
Black Heaven is the first blockbuster in MapleStory. Gelimer had developed a weapon to rain destruction on Maple World, an airship called Black Heaven, and the Maple Alliance is called to order to stop it.MapleStory - Black Heaven. GlobalMS. Retrieved on 05 June 2016. Synopsis Act 1: Secrets in the Wings 10 Boogies was captured by the Black Wings while investigating them. Rescue 10 Boogies and recover any information you can. A member of the Maple Alliance (the player) has been assigned to find and rescue the recently missing 10 Boogies at the Black Wings' base, with three sibling Cygnus Knights as backup. However, once they rescue 10 Boogies, all of them realize that they had walked into a trap, when they walk into a hall filled with androids and they ended up being chased by a deadly Pulverizer. Fortunately for them, they escape back to their airship. The following day in Ereve, the tactician of the Cygnus Knights, Neinheart escorts the member into an outdoor meeting hall, revealing a message from Gelimer that 10 Boogies decoded: "Black Heaven is ready". Another day passes, and the Cygnus Knights and the member goes to Edelstein to speak with Orchid, who may be a vital clue to Black Heaven. However, she is still unconscious, but Grendel the Really Old possesses a mirror that reflects her memories. The member enters the mirror. The first memory reveals that Orchid and Lotus met the White Mage as spirits of darkness, who gave them human bodies in exchange for helping him go down the dark path; one of the spirits were delighted, while the other was not so sure The second memory shows Lotus among defeated Cygnus knights and Empress Aria. Orchid questions him about why he attacked them as they were just there for a conference with her. Aria then asks them both why they follow the Black Mage, and saying that it's not to late for them to revert back to their pure state, before passing. The third memory shows Phantom getting revenge on Lotus for taking Aria's life. Phantom threatens that the same will happen to Orchid after the Black Mage is defeated, and leaves. Orchid then swears to bring Lotus back no matter what. The final memory shows Lotus in a status tube as Orchid watches him. Gelimer then appears, wanting to talk to Orchid about building a 'tiny' airship called "Black Heaven". After getting the information, everyone leaves to assemble the Maple Alliance. After leaving, Orchid mutters "Lotus". Meanwhile, Gelimer, Arkarium, and Hilla have a meeting with each other. Arkarium has doubts about Black Heaven, but Gelimer says that it cannot be stopped and then asks about being a true commander of the Black Mage. Arkarium responds with silence and then Gelimer leaves. Hilla then says to Arkarium that Black Heaven is nothing to be doubtful of and that she wonders what the madman will do. Act 2: To War, Lumiere Black Heaven is an airship that the Black Wings built to destroy Maple World. If you're going to stop them, the fight starts here. With the Maple Alliance rallied, they board the Lumiere, Phantom's airship which has been prepped for war. Each class has a unique cut scene before boarding. However, Cygnus knows that the war between them and the Black Wings have already begun. The member is called to the conference room by Neinheart, but upon getting there only Cygnus and Claudine are present. Cygnus says that Neinheart did not call actually call them, but recalls that Neinhart told her that the Black Wings have a shape-shifter, Baroq, meaning that he could be on the ship. She then asks them to find Neinhart, but when they do, they find him defeated by Baroq. After beating Baroq, he transforms into Cygnus, distracting the member long enough for Hiver to knock them out. When the member awakens, the battle between the Maple Alliance and the Black Wings has already begun and the Black Wings have invaded the ship. After the fighting to the deck of the ship, they reunite with the three sibling Cygnus Knights from earlier, who help them clear the decks from the invaders as well as Baroq and Hiver in their airships, believing that Hiver is riding on Black Heaven. After their defeat, the Alliance think they've won until Cygnus senses something amiss. Then, the real Black Heaven comes into view: a colossal airship a size many times greater than the Lumiere, despite Gelimer calling it 'tiny'. Realizing they stand no chance against the massive airship, the Alliance is forced to retreat. That night, while discussing a plan, they hear Francis lurking in the ship, who is looking for Orchid. Though he tries to evade, he is eventually captured due to his dimwitted nature. He reveals that he does not want to be a part of the Black Wings anymore since Orchid's ousting, and offers the Alliance the blueprints in exchange for Orchid's release. The Alliance takes the blueprints but only agree to let him see Orchid after the war is over, much to Francis' anger and Cygnus's disappointment; Neinhart reminds her that there is no time for pleasantries while they are at war. Act 3: Clash of the Heavens The airship that the Maple Alliance brought down was not the Black Heaven. However, you did get the blueprint of the actual Black Heaven from Francis while he was on the Lumiere to rescue Orchid. Will the Maple Alliance find a way to repel this incredible threat? The Maple Alliance's plan now is a head on assault by the Pirates with flanks from the Resistance and the member. Due to the blueprints Francis delivered, Neinheart found two critical weaknesses: it is too big, preventing it from defending attacks going on all around it as well as having blind spots; and it only has one power generator, thus destroying the generator would destroy the ship. At that moment, Black Heaven finds them and attacks. The member heads to the upper deck, seeing that robots have already boarded. Brighton tells the member to head to the lower decks to check on the soldiers with Belle following. Upon getting there, the lower deck is on fire, with a number of soldiers unconscious. After slapping the soldiers back to their senses in the hallway and the first room, the hull is breached and Black Wing Henchmens attack. Upon saving all the soldiers in the other rooms and repelling the henchmens, Belle then leaves to take the injured soldiers. The last room in the lower deck has Francis, who begs to be saved. However, a soldier then alerts the member that the Black Wings took control of the pilothouse, causing the ship to list. The member then has a choice of saving Francis or not. After their decision, they take back the pilothouse, leaving Kyrin in control. However, upon returning to the holding cell, Francis is revealed to have escaped. With the ship now stable, the plan then sets in motion. However the airships needed are busted, leaving Checky to fix them. The member, Belle, and Brighton takes android parts to fix them. In the air, the Resistance splits up to fight the enemies (or the member could fail thrice and the Resistance leads them to Black Heaven). Upon arriving at Black Heaven, however, Gelimer reveals that he is aware of their plans and puts up a force field that traps Belle, Brighton, and Checky, then opens fire at them, causing them to plummet down while the member retreats. The member returns and reports to Neinheart, who is sending the ship out of range of Black Heaven. Claudine want to turn the ship around to find Belle and the others, but Neinheart disagrees, saying that they could not have survived. Claudine then says that it was because of the member that Gelimer knew that they were coming, due to Francis escaping. She then blames the Empress, saying that she does not serve her, believing that if there are Cygnus Knights involved she would turn back to help them. She also says that the member must pay for his crimes for letting Francis escape. The member is then quickly questioned by Claudine as soldiers listen in and decide their fate. Depending on how the questions are answered, Claudine or Neinheart puts blame on the other, causing the soldiers to fight among themselves before Athena Pierce shouts at them to stop. The member then takes the responsibility to stop the fighting and then starts to leave the ship, but is stopped by Cygnus, telling him/her not to be far. The member then goes onto the ship to land at Six Path Crossway, but the soldier piloting it turns out to be one of Francis’s puppets. Through the puppet, Francis tells the member some information off screen that he chose not to share as Neinheart did not keep his promise to him, and because the member chose to rescue Francis earlier. The member then heads to Edelstein's Scrapyard with this new information. Act 4: Returning Fire The Alliance has lost. Gelimer predicted their plans and destroyed Brighton, Belle, and Checky's airships. But then Francis contacted you, promising important information. What could it be? Francis explains to the Member that Black Heaven and Lotus are one being, which is how Gelimer knew of the Alliance's plan. Francis also explains that androids forces were not on board Black Heaven, but were summoned. The Member arrives at the scrapyard, joined by the three Cygnus Knight siblings under orders from Cygnus. As they traverse through the scrapyard, they avoid Surveillance Androids looking for a fugitive android. After getting past them, they are then attacked by a horde of androids. Unable to fend them all off, they are led to safety by an android named One-Eye, an android that has feelings and is on the run from being dismantled. One-Eye explains that the only way into Black Heaven is the Central Tower in the Scrapyard, a massive android factory that teleports them to the ship. However, the teleporter only works for androids, but his wife, Three-Hands, can make a helmet to trick the teleporter. The member collects materials from the android patrols and takes them to One-Eye’s adopted daughter, Bitterbot, who tries to talk them down for trying to defeat Black Heaven. After acquiring all the materials, the android horde from earlier appears and attacks, but are defeated this time. The member dons the helmet and scales the central tower, getting past the Central Tower Watchmen, and activates the teleporter, parting ways with the three Cygnus Knight siblings. As One-Eye, Three-Hands, and Bitterbot looks on, Bitterbot is still sure that the member cannot stop them, but her parents say that human emotions is what makes them strong over Gelimer. After the parents leave, Bitterbot is revealed to be Beryl in disguise, saying that Gelimer’s real purpose is not revealed yet. After arriving on the ship, the member is quickly detected by a scanner, and so must fight Black Wings Officers, Androids, Henchmen, once again Dargoth and Eleanor the Black Witch, and finally a Demolishizer. The member seizes control of the Demolishizer and uses it to destroy the barrier generators and then fires a flare to alert the Alliance. However, the Pulverizer returns and destroys the Demolishizer, forcing the member to a corner. Claudine suddenly arrives and attacks the Pulverizer, not wanting the member to die like her friends. Cannons then attack Claudine, but they are taken out by Belle, Brighton, and Checky who are revealed to have survived the fall. They help Claudine take out the Pulverizer and the Alliance boards the deck. When questioned on how the three were able to live after being shot down, they reveal that pilot Irvin saved them, who mentions to have known Gelimer. Claudine apologizes for the way she treated member, and everyone cheers for the member, for making the Alliance a step closer to defeating Black Heaven. Meanwhile, Francis finds the Resistance Base. After evading the and takes out the guards in Orchid’s room, she remembers Lotus before Francis rudely snaps her out. She orders him to get ready to face Gelimer, and that the Black Wings will go back to normal once Gelimer is defeated. When Francis leaves, Orchid says to herself that it'll all be over once Black Heaven is stopped, and she and Lotus and her will go back to who they were before. Meanwhile, Gelimer, to himself, invites the Maple Alliance, saying Black Heaven is ready. Act 5: To the Core! (Player name), along with Brighton, Belle, and Checky, were key in taking the Black Heaven's main deck. The Maple Alliance used this foothold to launch their attack on the Black Heaven. Meanwhile, Orchid is on her way to the Black Heaven after being rescued by Francis. What will become of her and Lotus? And what did Gelimer mean by 'Black Heaven'? Joined by Neinheart and Irvin, the member enters the Black Heaven's interior, planning to head straight to Black Heaven's core. They traverse through a series of mazes, meeting up with the three Cygnus Knight, Athena, and the Resistance leaders (minus Cheeky). All of them then head down an elevator, and to pass the time Irvin tells about his past with Gelimer. About 50 years ago, Irvin was an ace in the Edelstein Air Force, and worked alongside with the Navy Officer Martini (from Reina Straight Dungeon in present day) and the genius scientist Gelimer. The latter two decided to experiment with living subjects, while Irvin disagreed. As the flashback ends, Irvin says that Gelimer is a master at medicine and biotechnology, and not mechanical engineering, such as Black Heaven. He then begs the group to succeed where he did not, and leaves. After exiting the elevator, Neinhart uses a radar via blueprints Francis gave and search for elevators to lead them in deeper. Along the way, the member can find notes detailing Gelimer’s research. In them Gelimer writes that in search for a formula to have his hair grow back, he find that while this does not work for him, the test subjects respond to it as expected with a side effect of their emotions suppressed. As the member and company make their way through, they find Francis and Orchid. Orchid remembers the member from before and in revenge for looking in to her mind, orders Francis to attack. Neinheart says that they should focus on their common enemy, and Gelimer interrupts them and appears on a monitor. He then proceeds to taunt Orchid by having Lotus attack her via a falling Pulverizer, which knocks her and the member down deeper into the ship. Now alone with Orchid, the two are forced to work together to progress, much to Orchid's dismay. Orchid however remains too weak, leaving her to open doors. After progressing, Francis finds them and Orchid takes her leave, telling the member that Lotus is hers and the Alliance cannot have him, refusing to open the door. The member is then attacked by a horde of androids and barely holds out before the rest of the Alliance group arrives, being told of their location by Francis as he left. The group moves on, but Belle and Brighton stay behind in order to take care of androids coming up from behind. The remaining four go on into the cargo hold, filled with massive bombs guarded by Xenoroids. The group encounters a gas filled room and equips nearby gas masks. In the room they find Martini, saying with his dying breath that Gelimer has gone mad, and regrets that he ever thought of him as an ally. The gas-filled room contains Gelimer's research documents. The first speaks of the Seal Stones, which have immense power to turn back time and prevent the Black Mage from regaining full power; Gelimer then wonders if he can use that power for himself, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot make a Stone like Freud, even will all of them but the one in Ereve, and concludes that Gelimer must use a different power source. The 2nd group of documents talk about Lotus. As his body was created by the Black Mage, Gelimer coveted it for his own needs. He starts by formulating a plan to lie to Orchid about her brother and lying to the other Black Mage's Commanders about using his body for the Black Mage. It then goes on to say that he took over Rue Mine in order to require the materials need to build Black Heaven. For coolant, he sent Martini to Riena Strait. It then talks about the Wing Master, and how its power was split between Orchid and Lotus: using Lotus, Gelimer steals Orchid’s power and gives it to Lotus. As Lotus has no combat experience, Gelimer uses the Evolution System so that information given to it would be used to improve Lotus, who Gelimer calls the future of the evolution of humanity. The 3rd documents tell about the Retoxin, the chemical used in the bombs in Black Heaven's cargo hold. It then says that test subjects experienced temporarily paralysis for about 10 minutes, and those that return to normal are sluggish and lack willpower while those that remain paralyzed die about 12 hours later. The ones that return to normal are mute, slow, and move without purpose, becoming like machines and acting without emotions and meaning. It then reveals Gelimer's plan of using Retoxin to poison Maple World's air and convert humanity will be a hive mind, with Lotus being the center of it all. With Lotus under Gelimer's control, Gelimer can control all of humanity, and thinks that everyone will thank him in making humanity in part of his experiment of human evolution. In order to make that complete, Gelimer must rid of the last thorn in his side: the Mapler reading the document. Turning off the lab lights reveal on the Maple World map where the Retoxin bombs will fall. Neinhart realizes Gelimer's plan all along was to bombard Maple World with Black Heaven, and recalls that Cygnus had a vision of this. Claudine and Neinhart leave in order to make a new plan, leaving Athena and the member. Once they continue, Gelimer appears via monitor once more in the elevator, and makes Lotus attack them via falling objects. As soon as they reach the final floor, Gelimer has a Pulverizer fall, having Athena fall down the shaft, leaving the member alone. Act 6: Black Heaven Gelimer's true goal was to erase all free will and emotions from humans of Maple World to make them his puppets. Will (Player name) be able to stop Gelimer's plans after being separated from their friends aboard Black Heaven? The member of the Maple Alliance is left all alone to fight the controlled Lotus. After an incredibly long battle, Lotus suddenly regains consciousness, but Gelimer tortures him using an electrical system, taking control over Lotus again. Orchid then appears and hugs her brother, restoring his consciousness again. Orchid tells Lotus that they should go back to being spirits, but Lotus tells her that his soul was freely roaming Maple World, trying to call out to Orchid, but she was unable to hear him. He mentions that he loved causing mayhem as a spirit, but when Gelimer ordered him to attack Orchid the first time, Lotus felt great sorrow and cried; feeling emotion made him want to stay as a human. While this happens, Gelimer presses a button that gravely injures Lotus, before proceeding to taunt the member to confront him. Meanwhile, Orchid remembers the time she and Lotus were given human bodies, and that she and Lotus promised to be together forever. Back in the present, Lotus gives Orchid the last of his power to use in any way she wants, and he fades from existence. The member decides to pursue Gelimer, and after destroying some of his Xeneroids, they reach Gelimer's office. However, Gelimer poisons them with Retoxin and decides to launch the poisonous bombs unhindered. As the gas bombs fall toward Edelstein, Orchid, using the power Lotus gave her, destroys the gas bombs in midair before they reach Edelstein, before deciding to end Gelimer once and for all. Meanwhile, Gelimer panics before being confronted by the member; he reveals that he has the antidote to the poison, but the member is too weak to do so and Gelimer destroys the antidote in front of them. Gelimer then orders Xeneroids to surround them and has them self-destruct in 2 minutes as he boards his escape pod. But the Xeneroids, surprisingly possessing emotion, latches onto the escape pod and begs their creator to not abandon them. The member, with all their remaining strength, pulls a lever, ejecting the escape pod, which soon explodes, destroying the escape pod and presumably Gelimer in the process. With Black Heaven's core and its creator destroyed, the ship falls apart. The member tries to escape, but is too weak. Orchid then reaches Gelimer's office, annoyed with the member dispatching Gelimer instead of her, but reluctantly carries them out of the ship. Orchid finds Athena Pierce, and delivers the member to her, while Orchid stays behind. Francis tells Orchid that they have to get out of the Black Heaven, but she says her farewell to Lotus as Black Heaven lands in Edelstein's Scrapyard. After the Maple Alliance escapes Black Heaven via Lumiere, they cannot cleanse the retoxin from the member. However, Cygnus uses Shinsoo's Teardrop, the Seal Stone of Ereve, to nurse the member back to health. The Maple Alliance then thanks the member for helping out and everyone returns to their normal lives until another crisis occurs, with everyone hoping to meet again on friendlier terms. Neinhart notes that, with the last Seal Stone gone, the Black Mage's power is no longer restrained, and Maple World must depend on the Mapler who stopped Black Heaven more than ever. In the epilogue, Arkarium informs the Black Mage that Gelimer's plan had failed, though are aware that Gelimer planned to betray them from the beginning. The Black Mage grows wary of the Mapler; Arkarium plans to confront them personally, but the Black Mage orders him not to and decides to leave his next plan to another commander. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Orchid and Francis had escaped Black Heaven, and Orchid decided to go to Ellin Forest, with Francis following her, to talk to Guwaru. Guwaru reminds her that as a spirit, it is taboo for Orchid to enter a human body, and Orchid asks him for the power of the spirit of darkness. Rewards Act 1 ;First Completion : ; 1,000 Honor EXP ;Repeated Completions : ; 500 Honor EXP Act 2 ;First Completion : ; 2,500 Honor EXP ; Ace of the Alliance ; Hanging with Neinheart Chair ;Repeated Completions : ; 1,000 Honor EXP Act 3 ;First Completion : ; 5,000 Honor EXP ;Repeated Completions : ; 1,000 Honor EXP Act 4 ;First Completion : ; Android Helmet ; 6,500 Honor EXP ;Repeated Completions : ; 2,000 Honor EXP Act 5 ;First Completion : ; 7,500 Honor EXP ;Repeated Completions : ; 3,000 Honor EXP Act 6 ;First Completion : ; 12,500 Honor EXP ; Maple World Savior ;One of the following NPC Support Mount coupons (30 Days) ;* Orchid's Support Mount ;* Athena Pierce's Support Mount ;Repeated Completions ; 5,000 Honor EXP Original Soundtrack MapleStory OST: Black Heaven Promise of Heaven The Original Soundtrack, Promise of Heaven is played with the credits sequence. Lyrics (in Korean) 한참 지나쳐버린걸까 잡은 두 손이 약속했던 그날의 우리의 속삭임들 이제 눈을 감아도 보여 함께 거닐었던 그 곳과 아득히 따스했던 하늘빛 내 곁에 머무를 때면 이 햇살처럼 한참을 하얗게 웃었던걸요 내 품에 가득한 그 미소와 그대의 숨소리 바람이 전해줄 거에요 이제 나 아는걸 우리 함께 한 약속을 언젠가 우리 다시 만나게 되는 날 그 땐 알려줄 거라는 걸 아직 남은 이야기 들려주고 싶은걸 돌아오는 그날을 꿈 꿔요 Translation Did it already go away... The two hands that promised, The whispers of that day, I can see it now with my eyes closed. The place where we walked together, And the sunlight that was very bright... If it was the time they're near me, I'd brightly smile forever just like that sunlight. That smile and your breathe that is fully inside my heart, The wind will send it to me. Now I know... The promise we made together, (Will happen) at the time we meet again. In that day... (The day) I'll be told... (The day) I'll hear the story that's still leftover, I'm dreaming of that returning day. MV StudioEIM (Donghyuk Shin) - Promise of Heaven (Feat. 와타아메) 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Secret Mission 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Rabbits Dream 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Battle on the Deck 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Black Heaven 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Black Heaven (Parade Ver.) 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - The Doll 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Junkyard 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Hero Comes 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Big Machine 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Big Machine Mission 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Gravity Core 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Gravity Lord 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Gravity Lord Rise 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Heaven Again 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM - Heaven Again (Reprise) 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM (Donghyuk Shin) - Promise of Heaven (Feat. 와타아메) 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven StudioEIM(Donghyuk Shin) - Promise of Heaven (Feat. 와타아메) (Inst.) 메이플스토리 OST Black Heaven MapleStory OST: Black Heaven (Crowdfunding Ver.) Studio EIM - Secret Mission (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Rabbits Dream (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Battle on the Deck (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Black Heaven (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Black Heaven (Parade Ver.) (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - The Doll (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Junkyard (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Hero Comes (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Big Machine (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Big Machine Mission (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Gravity Core (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Gravity Lord (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Gravity Lord Rise (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Heaven Again (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Heaven Again (Reprise) (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Promise of Heaven (Feat. 와타아메) (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - Promise of Heaven (Lounge Arr.) (Feat. Vincent Blue) 메이플스토리 블랙헤븐 (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - Promise of Heaven (Lounge Arr.) (Inst.) 메이플스토리 Black Heaven (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Credits Director: Sunyoung Hwang Writer: Sangmin Jun Gallery 오르카&스우 출진, 크리스탈가든! 블록버스터 블랙헤븐 30초 예고편 “끝나지 않은 전쟁” 블록버스터 블랙헤븐 30초 예고편 “악당의 조소” 블록버스터 블랙헤븐 풀버전 예고편 여제님, 공습입니다! 블랙헤븐은 무적이야! 아니요, 아직 끝난게 아니에요. 블랙헤븐 업데이트 예고 30초 티저 영상 메이플 연합 블랙헤븐 업데이트 예고 30초 티저 영상 오르카 그리고 스우 블랙헤븐 업데이트 최종 예고편 그 시작 그리고 끝 게임은 끝났어! 안녕...스우... 【メイプルストーリー】ブラックヘヴン 3月4日公開PV MapleStory Black Heaven Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】ブラックヘヴン 3月11日公開PV 【メイプルストーリー】ブラックヘヴン 【メイプルストーリー】ブラックヘヴン4月15日公開PV MapleStory - Black Heaven Final Chapter Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】ブラックヘヴン4月22日公開PV MapleSEA Black Heaven Trailer MapleSEA Black Heaven Final Showdown Category:Blockbusters